Muppet RaceMania
Muppet Race Mania was a video game produced for the Sony PlayStation by Midway Games and Jim Henson Interactive and released in October 2000. In it, players could control 25 different Muppet Characters on a total of 34 tracks. Muppet performers recorded new vocal tracks especially for the game. Game Play In the main game, players race on race tracks inspired by the six Muppet films (The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island and Muppets From Space). There are four tracks based on each film, plus an additional ten hidden tracks which also utilise extra locations such as the Muppet Theater and Fraggle Rock. Players collect fruit for additional power, and stars to gain weapons to attack other racers. Weapons include such classic Muppet icons as fish (for throwing), chickens, and penguins. In addition to competitive racing tournaments, there is also an adventure mode requiring the collection of stars, fruits, movie clips or special objects, as well as racing or battling against other Muppet characters. Completing these challenges unlocks further bonuses such as reverse races and 'chicken chases'. Characters Each Muppet racer drives an individually designed vehicle and has a special move that temporarily disables other racers. When a special move is activated, that Muppet also gains access to the vehicles of the other competitors for subsequent races. The game starts with eight Muppets available: * Kermit the Frog * Miss Piggy * Gonzo * Fozzie Bear * Rizzo the Rat * Beaker * Rowlf the Dog * Animal Extra characters can be added by locating and then racing against them in adventure mode: * Janice * Dr. Teeth * Floyd Pepper * Zoot * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * The Swedish Chef * Sam the Eagle * Scooter * Pepe the King Prawn * Bobo the Bear * Link Hogthrob * Robin the Frog * Johnny Fiama * Sal * Bean Bunny * Clifford * Doozer There are also six boss Muppets from battle races, who are not unlockable for use in individual races: * Sweetums * Beauregard * Bill, Gil and Jill * Statler and Waldorf (as Jacob and Robert Marley) * Spa'am * Dr. Phil van Neuter Levels The game has four kinds of courses. * Races: Six Muppets (selected at random) compete on loop tracks, vying for first place. * Battle: Six Muppets race around in a small space, picking up weapons and trying to damge each other's vehicles. * Stunt: One Muppet attempts to reach the end of a platform game-style course by navigating through obstacles. * End Levels: Unlocked after the end credits, similar to standard Races but seen from overhead rather than in 3D. Notes * Each level features a clip from its associated movie, which would play before the level loaded. * This was the first computer game to link classic Muppet Show and Muppets Tonight characters. * This game marked the first vocal appearance by Scooter and Janice since the death of Richard Hunt. Both were performed by Matt Vogel, the only time he voiced these characters. External links *Gusworld's Muppet Race Mania guide Overview of game tactics and full description of all courses and characters. Category:Muppet Video Games Category:PlayStation